


The Omni-God

by TyrantKingLucifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingLucifer/pseuds/TyrantKingLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the Wizarding world , Harry and Fawkes travel through dimensions and find themselves in Makna Forest , where they find many mysteries and powers , and are brought into the war between the two titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right . This is my very first story so it is guaranteed to be bad . I will update as often as I can but no promises . I have truly no idea how long this fic will be. The only chapter that takes place in the HP world is the first one. The rest are in XC .I have tried to stuff al the obligatory Dumbles/Weasley bashing in the HP chapter so there will be things that are unexplained . I eill try to answer them in later chapters .  
> Harry will be extremely powerful , and slightly dark , and the spells he will use will be like the ones used in the final fantasy series and Valkyrie Chronices . And the main pairing will eventually be Harry/Shulk.  
> Enjooooooooooooy ;-)

Outside Hogwarts , a fight for the control of the Wizarding World was taking place . It was Dumbledore and the Ministry trying to defend the castle from Lord Voldermort's forces . In the field of battle , the two leaders prepared to face one another.

"You will never win Tom" Dumbledore shouted . "There is no hope for you"

Voldermort snarled " How dare you insult the heir of slythetin with such a common mudblood name. I am The Dark Lord . All things will bow before me"

He pulled out his wand and started to hurl curses at Dumbledore at an incredible rate . He was forced to put up the most powerful shield he knew of to defend himself from Voldermort's onslaught .

"Come on you old fool , fight me!" 

Dumbledore looked around for any help , but all his followers were engaged in combat . He had one card left to play . He cursed th Potter brat for escaping his grasp . It has been 5 years since he fled Hogwarts , and nothing had been heard from him since . All the items and potions he had controlling the boy shattered during the incident with the Chamber of Secrets . He had not been able to access the legendary place , even with Fawkes' help . As a result , Ginerva Weasley died that day , and the whole Weasley family blamed Harry for her death , which served to bring them further under his influence , as he offered comfort to them . Harry Potter's flight from Hogwarts was not noticed until a week later when Mrs Granger looked in his dormitory and found a note from the brat . Somehow , he had found out about all his plans , how he was going to sacrifice him , all for the greater good , how he had bound his magic , how he had paid Granger and Weasley to befriend him and anchor him down , all of it . He could now only hope that Voldermort believes his bluff.

"Harry Potter will defeat you , Tom . He will become the Light Lord in my place !"

Voldermort stopped his barrage of spells , looked at Dumbledore , and started laughing .

"You thought I would believe that ? " Potter has left you , old man ! . Left you for dead ! And you forget that I an Lord Voldermort . I have ascended far beyond what you mortals can reach . I will kill Potter and claim immortality ! "

Before Dumbledore could respond , a massive pillar of magic formed between them both , and emitted a burst of power that knocked everyone in the surrounding area off their feet , and drew the attention of all the fighters . The pillar was gone , but in its place was a man . He was wearing a set of green and silver armour that had an unearthly glow , and was carrying a sword that radiated power . He had a pale face with black hair that had strands of silver in it , coming down to his shoulders . But the scariest thing by far were his eyes , that constantly seemed to change colour . 

Dumbledore saw this and gasped . Those eyes  
were the sign of an omni-elementalist ! From the look of terror on Voldermort's face , he could tell that he had also realised this . 

Before either could move , the figure spoke.

" I find myself truly disappointed . Neither of you lived up to my expectations . But what can you expect from fools other than failure? "

Voldermort grew angry at being disrespected so blatantly , and pointed his wand at the figure .

"Who do you think you are to disrespect the Dark Lord ! "

The figure turned to face him , and spoke in a voice laced with power .

"I am sad that neither of you recognise me , no matter how much I may have changed over the years "

His eyes stopped changing colour , and settled on verdant green.

Both Dumbeldore and Voldermort reached the same conclusion within a second , and both shouted.

"POTTER!" 

Silience descended over the battlefield , as everyone stared at the previously missing child , unable to believe that this was Harry Potter .

However the silence was not to last , as a group of redheads ran towards him .

Cries of "Traitor ! " and " You let our sister die " were heard as they pulled out their wands and shouted out a variety of dark curses at Harry .  
He stretched out a hand and waved it , causing the curses to bounce back and hit thier casters. 

" You cross the line between bravery and stupidity. Your little sister was possessed completely . I spared her the pain by killing her.

The Weasleys , under the effect of their own curses , did not reply .

" Stop this ! " Dumbledore shouted . " They have done nothing to deserve your cruelty !"

Harry turned to face Dumbledore , and raised his sword to him .  
"You still think you can hide your manipulations from me ? I know of your plans to kill me after I married Ginny , how all the rest of their scum filled family would take my family's treasure for themselves . Yet it does not stop there . You planned to set my fool of a godfather free and have that pathetic wolf Lupin further move me under your thumb . Or how about the Tri-wizard tournament , where you planned to have my namecome out of that goblet . You would have succeded , had it not been for Fawkes. "

As he finished speaking , Fawkes arrived in a flash of flame , and settled on Harry's shoulder .

Dumbledore seethed at ths open act of betrayl , and threw a curse at the pair . Fawkes flew in front of Harry , and seemed to absorb the curse as it hit him . He took his place on Harry's shoulder again , and glared at Dumbledore with hate filled eyes.

"Let me tell you a little known fact about Fawkes Dumbledore . He is no ordinary pheonix . He was destined to become a Dark Pheonix , a figure of power , until you forced him to bond with you .   
It was thanks to Fawkes that the bonds you placed on me were broken , and my transformation complete ."

Voldermort had stood still during all this , listening to Potter's story. He felt jealousy at his superior magical skill ,and his control over the elements . If he could sway the brat to his side , the possibilities would be endless .

"Potter you have near unlimited potential . Join me and the world shall be ours! "

For a moment everything was silent , as everyone waited to see what he would do . 

" You think I have come here to listen to you deluded fools spinning your webs ? Your lies hold no interest to me."

 

Here he paused , as if he was going to make some grand announcement.

" I have been asked by Gaia herself to end the corruption that the wizarding world has spread . "

Dumbledore looked at the boy wurhterror . If what he said was true , and he had met with the goddess of life , then the magical world was doomed . 

"In simpler terms , Wizarding Britain ends today"

At this , Fawkes leapt up into the air and was swallowed by black flames , to be replaced with a magnificent bird with jet black feathers.

Harry then began to rise off the ground , raw magic now pouring off him in waves . Severeal people , Dumbledore and Voldermort included , tried to stop him , but their spells just crashed harmlessly against him .

By this point , Harry was hovering beside Fawkes ,his magic now causing the earth to tremble .

"This is your punishment for your corruption."

A massive hemisphere of energy erupted from Harry , draining the magic from all the magic users across Britain . They all collapsed from the pain of having their magic forcibly removed from their body.

. The released magic hovered over the grounds for a moment ,then slowly dispersed.

Harry slowly looked around . Satisfied , he floated down to the ground.

"My task is complete .I shall take my leave of this earth , and journey to another , one where my life truly belongs to me . "

Fawkes flew down and landed on his shoulder . He gave a comforting warble .

"I know . Their culture was just too primitive and corrupted to survive . I am glad I left it when I did . Now , are you ready ?"

Fawkes trilled affirmatively , and clung onto his shoulder . Harry began chanting in an ancient language , creating a crimson red portal in front of them , which grew until it looked like a gateway .  
Taking a breath , the pair walked into the portal , vanishing in its red light .


	2. Intro Redone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro of thos story redone as I originally intended , not the ramblings of a mental patient that my first one turned into. Unless thos one proves to be awful , it will replace the other chapter.

Harry was stood on the astronomy tower , observing the events below . Voldermort and his armies had attacked Hogwarts , and the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix were defending it . The fight had been going on for nearly 12 hours , and both sides were nearly completely spent . 

He could see the wizards tiring quickly , and even the beasts on either side were either dead or dying . In the middle of this was Albus Dumbledore , battling the Dark Lord himself . Neither side knew he was here . 

No one had heard from him ever since the incident with the chamber of secrets . He had let the weaselette die in there , and had killed the diary piece . He had not , however , killed the basilisk . Once free of Riddle's influence , it had sworn itself to the true Lord of Slytherin . At the time , he had had no idea what that had meant , still being under Dumbledore's thumb . But the basilisk had taken him to a hidden part of the chamber , where no one had gone for a thousand years . There he found a portrait of Salazar Slytherin , as well as priceless treasures beyond count . Shocked at being reawakened after so long , the founder demamded to know who he was and what had happened . He was wary at first , but had ended up spilling his heart out to the portrait , telling him everything : his school life , his home life , Voldermort attacking him as a baby . Needless to say that Salazar was less than pleased at the actions of his 'heir' . He was even more displeased at Dumbledore's manipulations , both to him and his poor showing at running the school . 

His first concern was about his scar . He had his suspicions , but the founder had not said anything. All he had asked Harry to do is look into his mind . It had taken awhile but he managed it . When he got in he had a nasty shock . A huge leech was in his mind , actively blocking his magic and his thoughts . Scared , he reported his findings to the founder , who had already feared as much . However , he had a solution . He told Harry to focus on the leech , not to destroy it , but to consume it . Salazar had explained that the leech had been blocking his magic since he was one , and stunting his development . It was only fair that Harry consume the soul , gaining a piece of Voldermort's magic and knowledge in return . So that is exactly what he did . He leeched the leech of its magic and knowledge , and assimilated it into his own . He now knew enough about all of the topics at Hogwarts to easily pass the exams at the end of the seventh year . He felt far more powerful than before , his own magic being released as well as the magic he had absorbed . He could now sense other pieces of the dark lord's soul , scattered across the country . 

Salazar had then suggested leaving Hogwarts , and going to live in Slytherin castle , as he was was now Lord Slytherin by right , age not any concern . Seeing how the founder had helped him more in a few hours than Dumbledore had in his entire life , he agreed . He did not want to go back to being the martyr at school , and the abuse at the Dursley's . Salazar instructed him to shrink everything in the room , and place it in a trunk , which was then shrunken and placed in a ring that Salazar said was a portkey to the castle . Taking the ring , and the portrait when he had shrunk it down a bit , he went back out to get the basilisk , or as Salazar said , darling Serena. She had shrunk from a colossal 70 feet to a much more manageable 7 feet for his convenience . She had promptly wrapped herself around his waist , and proceeded to guide him through the tunnels , out to a secret exit deep within the Forbidden Forest . Once outside of the wards , Salazar told him the activation word for the portkey . 

Castle Slytherin was more or less a smaller version of Hogwarts . Salazar had led him up to the chambers , and there told Harry to get some rest . Tired from earlier , he did as asked . The next morning he was rudely awakened by Serena flicking his face with his tongue . Salazar had proclaimed that they had a very busy day ahead of them . 

First of all Salazar had him buy some new house elves to maintain the place from Knockturn Alley . He was wearing a glamour so no one would recognise him . After doing that , he went to Gringotts to confirm his lordship . While he was there , he found out about Dumbledore stealing portions of his wealth to fund himself and the Weasleys and the Grangers , and a marriage contract to Ginny . Since she was now dead , it was void , but the fact it had been set up was an insult to him . The goblins all but demanded that he take action against the old goat molester . They immediately cut off his access to any and all of the accounts he now owned . Fortunately , he was spared having his bank vaults drained and restored to the Potter vaults by the appearance of Fawkes . He told Harry that Dumbledore had bonded with him against his will when he was young , and he could not escape up until now . He offered himself up as payment for the misdeeds of house Dumbledore to house Potter . He had accepted the offer , and had bonded with Fawkes ,shattering Dumbledore's hold over him , and restoring Fawkes to his true majestic self . Fawkes told him that the Old fool would not even notice that he had broken the bond for days , and also told him of the meetings that Dumbledore had with Hermione and Ron , how they were paid to manipulate him and weigh him down . Oddly , he was not even that angry at this news . All he promised was retribution for their crimes . 

Salazar had told him to return to the castle so they could start his training . And that's what they spent the next few years doing . Salazar would teach him the theory , and he would practice . It was all wandless , as Salazar had told him that wands were crutches , nothing more . Sometimes , Salazar had him travel around the world to learn magic from small communities like the Druids , who had survived to this day . Most demanded he proved himself beforehand . The most ridiculous , but the most worthwhile , was the warlock cavern high in the Himalayas . To learn the ultimate arts , he had to slay a dragon . And not just any old dragon . They opened up a portal that they swore on their magic would lead to the beast . Taking their word for it , he had gone through . 

Appearing in some sort of coliseum , he had walked into the middle . He expected some sort of Hungarian Horntail sized thing to appear , in his opinion , an overgrown lizard . What he got was an 150 ft , four legged , 100 ton purple dragon that flew in from a portal in the sky , and could speak fluent English . It called itself the Ur dragon , then proceeded to hurl flames at him . It was the longest fight he had ever been in , the dragon taking everything he threw at it . He used every single type of magic that he knew . AK'ing the beast was completely useless , as to his great surprise , the dragon was already dead , and its flesh decomposed during the fight as it gradually got weaker . Finally , it succumbed to the fiendfyre that he made . For proving himself worthy , the Ur dragon gave him Ascalon , the sword of light , able to cut through pretty much anything . The portal to take him back to the cavern reappeared , and the mages stepped out . They considered him worthy of learning the most powerful of magics , so he spent 3 months learning all they could teach him , in a dimension seperate to earth , where time flowed much more slowly , so in truth he spent a year there . 

When he got back from his journey , Fawkes had much to tell him . It would have been the middle of his 6th year at Hogwarts had he stayed . Dumbledore had found out about Voldermort's horcruxes , and was renewing the search for him , getting the ministry involved , all in the name of the greater good . 

Salazar also had something to tell him . Apparently , it seemed like the legends of the Hallows contained more truth than fiction . Namely , Dumbledore's wand , the Elder wand . He also seemed to have gained the resurrection stone , from what Fawkes could see from his spying and Salazar' s descriptions , nut had little idea what it truly was , merely thinking it a horcrux . He already had the cloak , as he had taken it with him when he went to the chamber of secrets .Fawkes had been invaluable here , as he managed to steal the ring from Dumbledore's study , and deliver it to Harry , who consumed it . He would wait to acquire the wand from the old fool later . 

What would have been his seventh year arrived , and with it , the start of the British magical civil war . That was all it was really . He had little to do but refine his skills and prepare . For it was said that he who unites the hallows may ask one favour of death . Hence the title Master of Death was very misleading . You were only master for a very short period of time . It would also have the side effect of drastically increasing his lifespan , from about 200 to over 15000 years . 

The war dragged on over the year . There were deaths aplenty on both sides. Voldermort kept on torturing his followers with crucios , and Dumbledore killing his followers on ridiculous missons , all for the greater good . Eventually, Voldermont had scrapped together enough of an army to take down the ministry . Those that survived fled to Hogwarts , and Dumbledore assumed control . The school was turned into a true fortress , preparing for the Dark Lord's attack . Thanks to a bit of rumouring from yours truly , snake face thought that Bumblebore was hiding him deep within the castle , and had attacked 2 weeks later .

Leading us to the situation now . Both sides were nearly depleted , and their leaders weary . Time to intervene . He jumped off the Astronomy Tower , and turned into his animagus form , a great red dragon . He flew until he was hovering directly above , Dumbass and Baldy , causing them and everyone else to look up , and crashed down , reverting back to his human form . 

Both leaders gaped at his sudden appearance . Voldermort was the first to recover . 

" Potter . Have you come to kill me ? You would be much better off killing that old fool there . He's manipulated your entire life . " 

Dumbledore gave his speech next . 

" Harry my boy . I am glad you have come to do your duty , though I am most disappointed that you ran away . We can forgive your actions if you kill Tom . " 

Harry looked at the two for a moment before answering . 

" Why should I care ? "

His response shocked both of them . Dumbledore actually recoiled . 

"What ! " said Voldermort .

Harry smirked . 

" There is only one reason why I have even graced you with my presence . The fates of anyone else are completely insignificant to me .You are pitiful Tom Riddle ."

Not bothering to hear the rest of what he had to say , Harry sent several bolts of lightning to him .The Dark Lord was not quick enough to dodge , and was sent flying back into a nearby tree . He slumped down at the base , not getting up again . Uncaring as to whether he was alive or dead , Harry turned to face Dumbledore . 

" Now , old man you have something that I need for a ritual . If you would be a good boy and hand over your wand , you can save your life . " 

After being alarmed that the Potter brat knew about his wand , Dumbledore went on another boring lecture that Harry had no time for . Instead he made ready to attack the Headmaster . Dumbledore put up a shield , expecting the boy to launch some magic at him . What he did not expect was for Harry to disappear , and reappear about a foot in front of him , completely bypassing the shield , and snatch the elder wand out of his hand . He had no time to react as in Harry's other hand was a prepped holy spell . Having nowhere to run and no time , Dumbledore took the spell directly to the face , killing the man instantly .

Leaving the remaining light and forces gaping at the deaths of their precious leaders , Harry disappeared back to Slytherin Manor . There , he took his necklace , which he had filled with all his possessions , went to get Serena and Fawkes , and headed to the main hall of the castle . 

Salazar's portrait was now hanging up on a nearby wall , instructing him how to properly use the Hallows to summon death . Unfortunately , he couldn't take the old man with him on his new journey , due to it being bound to this earth , and Salazar wanted to stay in Slytherin Castle and rest . 

Harry laid out the cloak in a folded triangle, and placed the resurrection stone directly in the middle . He placed the wand on top of the ring , replicating the shape of the Deathly Hallows . He then stood back , and watched as the Hallows turned into a strange black portal on the ground . 

An abnormally tall figure rose out , covered in black armour . Instead of the expected scythe , they carried a very lethal looking halbred . Their face was hidden behind a helm , which would have looked out of place even on the evilest of demons . White eyes stared down at Harry , analysing him , as if trying to judge his worth . A deep male voice broke him out of his stupor . 

" I assume , considering that you knew how to summon me , that you know my conditions , and of your transcendence from the mortal plane ? " 

Not wanting to get into Death's bad books , Harry nodded quickly . 

" Then what is your wish ? "

" I ... I wish to leave this world , and go to a new one , one which holds excitement and challenge , one where I will be truly happy . "

Death pondered his answer for a second , then asked another question .

" Are you sure of your request ? "

Receiving another nod , Death raised a hand , and a portal appeared before Harry .

"This will take you to a world that holds everything you truly desire . Know that entering this world will completely cut off your access to this one . Make sure you are prepared . "

Harry let Serena slither up his body and wrap herself around his stomach . Fawkes flew up onto his shoulder and held it with a firm grip . After putting the necklace back around his neck , he said his goodbyes to Salazar before entering the portal that would take him god knows where .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've chased back my muse for this fic , I'll be writing more chapters for it . 
> 
> Comments are welcome . 
> 
> I have no idea what a beta is but if you want to be one , go for it .


End file.
